Substitution of halogens from organic compounds by other organic groups or the mere removal of halogens, without substitution, to form new organic compounds is well known by a variety of standard name reactions. The Friedel-Crafts type of reactions, usually carried out by the catalyst aluminum trichloride, are an example.
The reactivity of the arene-metal tricarbonyl complexes has also been examined and it is known that the tricarbonylchlorobenzenechromium complex will enter into a nucleophilic reaction with methyl alcohol to form the anisole complex. Further, electrophilic reactions are also facilitated such as Friedel-Crafts acetylation of the tricarbonyl-benzene chromium complex with acetyl chloride in the presence of aluminum trichloride. Both types of reaction yield a product which retains the arene-metal tricarbonyl complex.